Orchard Landing
Orchard Landing is a former lakeside community on Lake Orchard in Michigan. Once known before the War as a great summer getaway in the Detroit area it is now long abandoned. It is located almost directly west of Vault 89 and southeast from Mirelurk Island. Background General Background The once All-American community used to be a great summer getaway location for fishermen, Recreational Vehicles, campers and hikers alike. Cold Winter seasons brought ice skaters to the usually frozen lake. Most of the populace didn't survive the Great War, some died from shattered windows from the destructive shock waves coming from Detroit to the southeast but most died of radiation poisoning later on. The buildings were quickly scavenged for most of their valuable items right after the War and left abandoned, though occasionally sometimes occupied by some passing-by Wastelanders for a short period of time. The nearby lake is slightly more radioactive than that of Lake St. Claire and the Detroit River probably due to its static state and its constant precipitation of fog that has covered the surrounding area of the lake, including all of Orchard Landing. The fog along with stories of prospectors never returning or ever found after visiting Orchard Landing has made most people avoid the area completely due to "bad mojo." Mirelurk Sightings Starting in Spring of 2220, sightings of bipedal crab like creatures were being seen in Orchard Lake and near Orchard Landing. The first sighting was supposedly made on April 28, 2220 by a travelling Wastelander on his way through Orchard Landing when he looked at the shores and saw a humanoid bipedal crab about knee deep in the lake's water. The man reported his sighting to the settlement of Crooks Den. Everyone dismissed his sighting as phony. The next sighting occurred a year and a half later on October 30, 2221. A woman hunting for Molerats in and around Orchard Landing accidentally wandered close to the shores of the Lake and came upon one of the creatures. She ran away when she thought the creature looked at her. She also reported the sighting to Crooks Den but was also dismissed. Further sightings were reported in 2223, 2224, and 2226. With the string of sightings increasing around the area hunting parties were formed to search for the creature and a few scientists involved in zoology set up observation camps. Proof wasn't found until August of 2228 when a dead carcass washed ashore. Zoologists determined the creature to be a Mirelurk. Further studies suggest that they have set up a nest somewhere in and around Orchard Lake. Layout The layout of Orchard Landing consists of a pier, waterfront businesses, and the ruins of homes around them. Several of the businesses in Orchard Landing can still be entered while the rest have been boarded up with planks of wood. The homes around the business sector of Orchard Landing are all burnt out ruins. Notable Businesses *Grey Gull Lakeside Tavern *Roger's Pawn Shop *Green Apple Apparel *Bloomfield Bank *Paul's Grocery *A King's Hotel Inhabitants Orchard Landing on the outskirts of town is roamed by Molerats, who on rare occasions wander into town. Radroaches wander almost every street in Orchard Landing including the accessible buildings. The Mirelurks that have made the location famous are found near the shore of the lake and are very territorial. The fog in the area is thick and can make many hostiles hard to make out and therefore attacks can be of a surprise to someone. List of Inhabitants *Mirelurks *Molerats *Radroaches Notes *Interestingly, on the rare occasions when the creatures in the area meet, the Radroaches will not openly attack the Mirelurks or Molerats. The Molerats will attack both the Radroaches and Mirelurks and the Mirelurks will attack the Molerats but not the Radroaches. Category:Places Category:Sites